courage will carry us through
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: Lots of Klaine drabbles. I'll try to get one out everyday. Enjoy!
1. Doodles

Blaine was helping Kurt study for his big chemistry test. He really needed help. By McKinely standards he was smart, but by Dalton stands he was just average and average wasn't gonna cut it. So Kurt enlisted Blaine's help.

Valentine's Day had come and gone and they had plowed through most of the awkwardness there had been after the coffee shop incident. They were back to being best friends.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine called from the other side of Kurt's dorm. "We're gonna need more paper."

"Yeah, sure," Kurt mumbled. "I have a brand new notebook on the desk."

"Alright, I'll get it," Blaine offered. Blaine hopped off of Kurt's bed and over to the desk, seeing the very clean looking notebook. He picked it up off the table and took a seat again on the bed, cross-legged. He innocently flipped to the first page to see it had already been written in.

_Mr. Kurt Anderson_

_Mr. Blaine Hummel _

_Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson_

_Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson_

Blaine chuckled to himself, turning to the next page only to be bombarded by the image of a large, red heart with _Blaine + Kurt _written inside. "You know, Kurt Hummel-Anderson kinda has a ring to it," Blaine said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Authour's Notes:<strong>

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm gonna try and get one of these out everyday. Suggestions are always appreciated!

Follow me on tumblr!

http:/ klaine is forever strong (dot) tumblr (dot) com /


	2. Confessions

Blaine stood in the doorway to the Warblers practice room, staring in awe at the boy in front of him. Kurt was sitting at a table, diligently working on Pavarotti's bedazzled casket. He was so focused on the task before him, it would be forever before he'd notice Blaine in the doorway.

How was he supposed to do this?

He had it all planned in his head before he came here, but after seeing the beautiful boy, he blanked out. All he could think about now was leaning over and kissing him and running his hands through his soft, well-taken care of hair. But of course, he couldn't just _do _that. There were some things to be said before that.

Like how much he cared about him. Like how much he regretted not realizing how he felt sooner. Like how beautiful he thought he has. Like how much he _moved _him. Like how he had been looking for someone like him _forever. _And like how he truly felt like they may be soul mates.

Okay, maybe not that last part. That may be moving a _little _too fast.

Everything about Kurt was simply amazing, that was why he had been so drawn to him in the first place. He had been attracted to Kurt right from the second they met on the stairs at Dalton, all throughout _Teenage Dream_, but he forced himself to stop thinking like that about him after he heard his story. The last thing this poor, innocent boy needed was a relationship. He needed a mentor, a friend, someone to help him with his problems, someone who would be there, someone who could _relate. _But then he sang Blackbird, and Blaine thought _Screw it. _Kurt was fine now, better than ever really. Kurt obviously felt the same way as Blaine. And hearing him sing Blackbird reminded him of just how beautiful he was.

Suddenly, he needed him more than he needed air.

Suddenly, he was in love.

And he couldn't sit around and wait any longer. It was time to make a move.

Blaine breathed in deeply and took a step into the room. A step into the future. _Their _future. Together.

"Hey, what's that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I'm actually pretty proud of this one. Hope you guys like it as much as I do! Review and give suggestions!

Follow me on tumblr!

http:/ klaine is forever strong (dot) tumblr (dot) com/


	3. Decade

**Author's Notes:**

For those of you coming from email, there is no fourth chapter yet. FanFiction is just being a dummy. -.-

Anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>He was getting ahead of himself, he knew it. But still, he had to admit, it was kind of fun.<p>

It had started out innocent. After _that kiss, _Kurt just let his mind run with thoughts of Blaine and what was to come. All the firsts they would share. But then he started thinking a little too far ahead... Like ten years ahead.

He imagined them, graduating from the same university; Blaine with a degree in architecture, Kurt in fashion and design. He imagined getting home that night, after a delicious romantic dinner, Blaine getting down on one knee, telling Kurt he was everything and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He imagined biting back tears as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck, whispering "yes" into his ear as many times as his voice would allow.

He imagined their wedding, a beautifully arranged ceremony at home in Ohio (Because in Kurt's ideal world, ten years from now people would accept gays and gay marriage would be legal everywhere.) with all of their family. He imagined walking down the aisle on his father's arm in a white tux, Blaine waiting for him with a small smile in his own black tux and with his hair loss of it's gel hold (Because Kurt had long ago convinced him that he looked much better without it.) He imagined the heartfelt exchanging of vows, tears threatening to stream down both their faces. He imagined the seal of a kiss, Blaine dipping him into it as if to say "That's right, he's mine now."

Okay, he seriously had to _stop. _There was no guarantee they'd make it that far.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they would.

And he'd say that in his vows a decade later.


	4. Naming

**Author's Notes:**

So, in my headcanon, Klaine are going the long haul. They're gonna be married and have babies and love each other forever.

Now, in all the fics I've read where Klaine has had babies, they always have a little boy but in my head, I see a little girl.

I can just see Kurt playing dress-up with her and making her this huge fashionista. And I can just see Blaine totally baby-ing her and spoiling her absolutely _rotten. _I can see her ending up a tomboy thanks to Blaine and Kurt having an absolute _fit. _I can just see her being their little princess.

This drabble would be about naming that precious little girl.

(Oh, and by the way, in my headcanon, Kurt's mom's name was Hope.)

AND ONE MORE THING!

I have nothing against any of the names included her. In my opinon, they're all beautiful. I made fun of my own name! haha.

And with that… enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What about Tabitha?"<p>

"Okay, that just sounds like a maid's name."

"Arielle?"

"Too French."

"Dominique?"

"Seriously?"

"I don't know what you want from me here, Blaine!" Kurt cried in exasperation.

"You know I have a few suggestions too," Blaine offered.

"Fine, go," Kurt sighed.

"Sarah?"

"Too plain."

"Jane?"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Anna?"

"Blaine, seriously? We're never gonna agree on this," Kurt sighed.

"We're naming our _baby girl! _I think we have to agree," Blaine stressed. Kurt just gave his husband a tired look and sat down on the leather couch in silence. "I've got one more," Blaine told him. Kurt gave him a half-hearted wave of the hand, prompting him to speak. "Makayla."

Kurt sat up on the couch. "Makayla," he repeated, feeling it out on his tongue. "Makayla, Makayla, Makayla."

"Now it's just starting to lose meaning."

"I _actually_ like it," Kurt smiled.

"Gee, thanks," Blaine muttered.

"No, seriously, Blaine," Kurt grinned, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. Blaine grinned and enveloped his husband in a huge hug. "Makayla Hope Hummel-Anderson," Kurt whispered to himself.

And in that moment, he knew they were going to be a beautiful family.


	5. Favourite

"What _are _you doing?" Kurt questioned.

Himself and Blaine were together in Kurt's dorm, just enjoying each others company. As per usual, Blaine was being his silly self, attempting to stand on his head or... something. Kurt couldn't really tell.

"I'm trying to spin on my head," Blaine answered innocently, like it made complete and total sense.

"Um, okay... why?"

Blaine stopped his feeble attempts now, sitting on the ground with his legs criss-crossed. The mixture of trying to spin on the ground and tons of hair gel did _not _do his curly hair justice. "Because so many of the other Warblers can do it and I can't and it looks so cool and fun and you -" Blaine stopped short, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"I what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Iwanpressyou," Blaine mumbled.

"What?"

"I wanted to impress you," Blaine said more clearly, making eye contact again. Kurt gave him a questioning look and continued. "It's just, you always seem so impressed when the other guys do it and I know it reminds you of New Direction 'cause they were all such great dancers -"

"Not Finn," Kurt interjected with a shudder.

Blaine laughed, "Except for Finn. But anyway, I don't really know why. I can't do this," he pointed to his mess of hair and sighed dejectedly, looking into his lap.

A huge grin broke across Kurt's face. "Oh, Blaine," he sighed warmly. "You're my favourite."

"Favourite?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"You're just – you're great, honey. Just the way you are."

And no matter how hard he tried, Blaine couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face for the rest of the night. Right up until the second his head hit the pillows, the word _"favourite" _echoed in his head.

"_You're great, honey."_


	6. Two Medium Drips?

"Two medium drips?"

"Thank you very much," Kurt said sincerely, taking the cups from the barista's hands and meeting Blaine at their table. "Medium drip," Kurt offered, handing Blaine his cup.

"Thank you," Blaine grinned. They sat in comfortable silence for a few beats until Blaine spoke up. "So when exactly did my coffee order become yours?" he winked.

Kurt's heart stopped. He couldn't admit it. It was just so _pathetic; _Kurt disgusted _himself. _Blaine would just feel so awkward. He tried to distract him. "Okay, seriously; _what _is that girl wearing?" Kurt faked his best _bitch, please _tone, pointing over Blaine's shoulder to no one in particular.

"Don't try and change the subject," Blaine said without even looking at the girl, seeing right through him. He grabbed Kurt's hand. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

Kurt looked at their intertwined fingers. _Courage _flashed in his head as if lit up by neon lights. There was no way out... "Well... this is gonna sound kinda pathetic," he took a long pause. "I thought if I drank the same coffee as you, it would be like... tasting you... like when – I mean if, we kiss." Kurt couldn't even manage eye contact anymore. He was blushing like a maniac and absolutely mortified.

"So it was like a theory?"

Kurt nodded into his coffee.

"Well then, I think we should test it out," And with that, Kurt raised his eyes from the coffee cup before him to see Blaine's face mere inches from his own and only coming closer by the second. He saw the shorter boy's eyes flutter shut as he cupped Kurt's face with the hand not placed over Kurt's, closing the space between their lips.

Blaine's mouth was open against Kurt's allowing him to explore. Kurt experimentally slipped his tongue inside of Blaine's mouth. He tasted just like a medium drip, only better because it was mixed with the taste of _Blaine._

They parted for air and Blaine sat back in his seat with a thud, breathless. "So did that prove your theory?"

Kurt smacked his lips together. "Mm hmm, but you know what they say: 'You should always carry out an experiment more than once.' Accurate results and all that."

And Blaine needed no more prompting than that.


	7. Spooning

Blaine and Kurt didn't fight much. In fact, as far as Blaine could remember, they hadn't. Unless you wanted to count that one time during the Macy's Black Friday sale. (Kurt wanted to.) So this was all a little odd...

"Just because I'm shorter?" Blaine questioned.

"I just wanted to provide for you! Is that so much to ask? You do everything. All you do is give, give, give! Why can't you take a little? It's not like I haven't offered," Kurt sighed at the end.

"I like sweeping you off your feet... I like wooing you," Blaine tried to take a step closer but Kurt pulled him away.

"We're _both _men, Blaine. You can't make me the woman of the relationship."

"I never tried to!"

"I don't wanna hear it, Blaine. Just let me think..."

Blaine put his hands up in surrender and began to leave. Just as he went for the door knob, something dawned on him. "Kurt? How did this fight start anyway?"

Kurt blushed as he realized the stupidity of it all. "I wanted to be the big spoon," he mumbled, looking down at his Marc Jacobs.

Blaine nearly laughed. "Do I get to stay if I let you be the big spoon?"

Glasz met hazel and Kurt couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face. "Yeah."

Blaine and Kurt settled on the bed together, all fighting forgotten as they whispered inside jokes and sweet nothings all night long.

Blaine hated fighting, but he sure loved making up.

And he would never admit how much he loved being the little spoon... 'cause he loved wrapping his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend even more.


	8. Vegas

Why did Kurt always have to be the sober one?

Oh yeah, 'cause Blaine was such a light weight.

In many ways, Blaine was just adorable when drunk. He was just like a puppy or something. He was always full of energy and always wanted to cuddle. But just like a puppy, he got annoying after a while; constantly looking for attention and always making a mess.

"But _Kuuurt, _we've just _gotta _rent the suite!" Blaine begged, latching onto Kurt.

"Honey, we can't afford it," Kurt sighed.

"But it's the lovers suite!" Blaine said excitedly. "And we're lovers," he whispered hotly into his ear, giving his butt a squeeze.

Kurt squeaked. "You can't grope me in public!" he hissed.

"But's it's so fun!" Blaine whimpered, dropping his head onto his husband's shoulder circa 2011. "And you're so sexy," he breathed.

Kurt pried Blaine off his shoulder. "We should _not _have picked Vegas as our honeymoon spot. Why couldn't we be like normal couples and go somewhere tropical?"

"'Cause we're the Hummel-Anderson's!" Blaine screamed, jumping onto the edge of the beautiful fountain in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"Blaine! Get down from there!" Kurt hissed. "You promised to stop jumping on the furniture!"

"Not in the vows, sweetheart!" he yelled. "Attention people of Las Vegas! My name is Blaine _Hummel_-Anderson," he put emphasis on Kurt's last name. "And I am totally and completely in love with Kurt Hummel-_Anderson," _this time he put emphasis on his own last name before shooting Kurt a charming (albeit heavily intoxicated) grin. Kurt had to admit, it really made him swoon a little just how proud Blaine was to have him...

And then he fell backwards into the fountain.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, Blaine!" he shrieked, running over to the fountain to help his husband out.

Blaine trudged out of the fountain blearily. "What am I doing?"

"Oh, honey, let's get you to bed," Kurt sighed with a fond smile.

"Lovers suite?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Anything to get you to stop making a fool of yourself."


End file.
